Graveyard Conversations
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan just moved to Chicago with her neglectful CEO father Charlie.  One night after a fight with her father she goes into the grave yard and comes across a tombstone : Edward Anothny Masen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier :

Do i even have to say it ?

**Giving my loves a little tease(:**

* * *

Bpov.

I picked up the last box and looked around the empty room. The lavender wall that conceled the memories of my childhood.

_I was laying in bed crying my eyes out. Blasting Taylor Swifts ' Shouldve said no " _

_Tobby my first boyfriend has been cheating for the past 2 weeks with my best friend Jessica Stanley._

_" Bellsy ? " My mothers soothing voice. _

_" He was cheating on me ... " My voice was muffled by the pillow._

_" Oh honey... " I felt the bed dip and my mothers arms rubbing up and down my back._

_" I know.. this hurts so much right now.. and its going to hurt for a while but bella your going to find the perfect guy some day and he's going to give you the world.." My sobs had lowered to sniffles._

_" This sucks... " My mother hugged me and kissed my forehaead _

_" I know "_

I blinked away the tears. My mother died in a car accident a year ago and i was left to live with Charlie... My father. Psh if you can call a man who's barley home a father. Charlie was CEO of a huge company. My only childhood memory was of him on his blackberry during out family vacations. I secretly resented him for never spending time with me and my mom. I knew it killed her inside - being a mom and a dad.

" Are you ready Ms. Bella " I rolled my eyes.

"I swear Jasper if you call me ' Ms. bella' again I will cut you. " Jasper chuckled and took the box from me

"let me help you with that." Jasper has been my best friend for as long as i can remember... but he wasnt normal. He never would tell me what exaclly he was but i knew he wasnt human. I remember the day i met him

_I was sitting on the tire swing in my back yard when i heard a twig break. I turned around and saw a pretty man with short blonde hair._

_" Hi mister " The man smiled and walked over to me and sqwatted down to my eye level._

_" Hi ther darlin' didnt your mommy teach you not to talk to strangers ?" i was facinated with his golden eye color._

_" Yes but she also says im a good judge of character and i know your a good person " His golden eyes turned liquid._

_" Your such a sweetheart... but your wrong." I placed my small 5 year old hand in his blonde locks._

_" No...i'm not " _

From then on out Jaser has been my bestfriend. I didnt introduce him to my parents 'till iwas about 15, I think itd freak them out that a 5 yeard old is bestfriends with a 17 year old non-aging sex god.

" Bella... are you okay ? " I turned toward Jasper and looked into his golden eyes.

" I'm fine "

* * *

How was the first Chapter ?

I know its short but Trust me chapters will be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier :

Twilight was never mine

* * *

I groaned as i set the last box down in my new Chicago bedroom.

"I dont know why you insisted on bringing those boxes up do realize im a vampire right ? " Jasper chirped by new bed -which he installed himself. I skipped over to him and layed down resting my back against his chest taking in the view my blacony window provides.

"Yes Jasper im aware you are a vampire, however i'd like it if i could get a chance to do thing myself for once, hence my banning you from touching any boxes " I smiled cheekly at him. He chuckled shaking his head then dropping his lips onto my forehead.

" Your very weird Ms. Swan " I crossed my feet.

" Yes very weird in deed,says former civil war member/vampire " He snorted and wrapped his arms tighter around me. Mine and Jaspers relation ship was simple - we were best friends,nothing more.

" Speaking of weird things," Jasper pulled us up off the bed while the sun disappeared over the horizon.

" You are aware there is a grave yard behind your house right ? " I smiled and pulled away from him walking onto my blacony taking in the sight of tombstones scattered along my back yard.

" Indeed i am " He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his chin to my shoulders.

" That dosent freak you out ?" he began rocking us left and right. I smiled

" No, its kind of cool." I smiled and looked up at him

" I have someone to talk to while your out hunting " Jasper rolled his eyes.

" I've told you a hundred times - no i will not let you come hunting with me " I shrugged looking to a particular tombstone which had a small piano placed on top of it.

" It was worth a shot "

" Isabella ! " Jasper smiled and jumped off my balcony with a swiftness that left me breathless.

" Im going to check out the game they have down here, go take care of papa C " I rolled my eyes and closed the doors trudging downstairs to Charlie.

" Hey.." I said once i reached the bottom of the stairs. Charlie was swearing quietly on the phone wearing an expensive armani suit as movers placed the last piece of furniture in place.

" 30% or we walk, dammit Alec i told you this already ! " Charlies face was purple and looked like he was about to bust a vein. The poor mover was petrified to go up and have charlie sign the papers, i took pity and signed for him.

" Thank you " he said relieved he didn't have to deal with the rage of CEO Charlie Swan. The men left and i closed the door behind them.

" Are you hungry Isabella ? " Charlie was scrolling through his iTouch.

" Yeah um..," I grabbed my keys.

" I'm going to drive around see if i can find a pizza joint " Charlie just grunted and walked up the stairs. I sighed and walked outside.

It was a nice night- not to warm not to chilly considering it was the middle of June. I smiled as i got into my car and drove out of our huge driveway. Charlie hated my red chevy. He said i could've had a nicer, more expensive car. I never took him up on his offer to get a sleek ashton martin. This car was my baby - i'm not throwing it out until its absolutely necessary. I turned into a busy street and saw a pizza shop. I parked my car and began walking to the store.

I felt a prickly feeling coming from behind me. You know that feeling, when you feel like someones watching you ? I tightened my jacket around me at the sudden thought of someone following me. I open the door and the place was almost empty. There was a skinny gangly looking kid behind the counter.

" Welcome to pizza shack how can i help you' He never took his eyes off the comic book he was reading.

" Um..yeah can i get 2 boxes of pepperoni pizza and a coke ? " he wrote the order down and gave the paper to the cooks in the back.

" Your order will be ready in ten mintues." I gave him my card and payed for the pizza. I took a seat in an empty booth fiddling with my keys.

" Hello there," a velvet quiet voice said from beside me. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man i've ever seen in my whole life. He had gorgeous facial features, it was perfect and angular-high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair was equally as gorgeous, messy with an unusual bronze shade to it. He looked to be around 6''2. He had a pair of shades on which confused me, we where inside why the need for shades ?

" Um..hi," I blushed a deep shade of red and fumbled with my keys. He smirked and took the empty seat in front of me.

" Im Edward...Cullen" He reached over and grasped my hand. I was shocked at the coldness of his hands.

" Isabella, but i perfer bella" I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Mhhh, bella...Isabella seems more," he licked his lips " seductive" my eyes widened as my heart rate increased.

" Um.. yeah i guess ? " He smiled showing me two rows of perfectly straight teeth. My phone chirped and i rumages through my pockets looking for it.

" Hey Jasper" Edward's smiled dropped and i felt as though he was glaring at me through the shades.

" I caught a bear bells whoop whoop ! " I smiled and giggled softly.

" Thats great.. " Edward was griping the ends of the table so hard his hand turned paler - if that were possible.

" Um.. listen i have to go i'll be home in a couple minetues. " I hung up and looked to the counters where my boxes layed.

" Well.. it was nice meeting you Edward but i really have to go home now." I stood up and he caught my wrist. My breathing hitched and i internally cursed myself for not bringing my can of mace. But he wouldnt try anything would he ? No, not in a public place.

" It was nice meeting you...isabella." He rubbed the inside of my wrist almost sensually smirking at me deviously.

" Likewise.." I stumbled up to the counter got my boxes and rushed out to my truck.

While i was driving home i kept checking the rearview mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilights not mine ( chap 3 )

* * *

I pulled into the driveway and made my way up the steps. I turned around for god knows what and i could've sworn i saw a flash of bronze by the trees.

"Calm down bella." I walked into the house andset the box on the counter taking a paper plate with 3 slices and a cup of soda.

" Thanks Isabella " Charlie murmured as he passed me in his pjamas and made his way to the kitchen. I run up the stairs, locked my door and smiled when i saw Jasper sitting on my bed.

"Hey stranger," he said quietly. I smiled and sat at my desk and ate my food quietly while i thought about my encounter with Edward. Will i ever see him again?Do i want to see him again?Does he want to see me?

" You okay there? I'm getting major anxiety comming of you," I got up throwing my trash in the bin and walked into my closet shedding my clothes on my way.

" I'm fine its just..this guy i saw at the pizzeria... no big deal" I walked out wrapping my plush towel around me.

" Hmm must have been a hell of a guy, he's got your emotions all over the place," Jasper walked into the bathroom with me and locked the door behind us. I dropped the towel to the floor and stepped into the tub.

" No he was just... weird.. i dunno i guess he just gave me a bad vibe," I took my strawberry shampoo and rubbed it into my chestnut locks.

" What was his name?" Jasper asked quietly.

" I dont remember," lie.

" Oh, well don't worry too much about the creep, jazzy's here " I smiled and relaxed as the steam swirled around me. After washing my hair i stepped out and Jasper handed me my towel. I took the brush and ran it through my hair and my eyes met Jaspers in the mirror. His eyes where so intense i had to look away first.

" Um," he cleared his throat and looked down.

"I'll see you in a few " I nodded and continued combing my hair. When i finished i brushed my teeth and threw on one of Jaspers Tee's with my pajama pants and made my way to bed. Jasper was laying down shirtless with his hands behind his head looking at the celling. I climbed in bed and he shifted further into his side and brought his arms around my waist.

" Jasper.. " he pressed his face in between my shoulder blades.

" ...yes Bella ?" I swallowed hard.

" Why don't...why haven't you gone out looking for a mate ? " He completely froze.

" Not th-that you c-cant get a mate its ju-just i've never heard - " he cut me off.

" Its okay Bella calm down. I just didn't expect that question from you..." I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

" I had a mate...at one point." I held my breath.

" Someone i was...close to...turned her into a vampire." I shot up.

" She was human? " He looked at me for a while, his gentle golden eyes studying my face.

" Yes she was, i loved her very much...when she awoke... she had no recollection of me...who i was,who she was,what we had together. I tried to remind her but she was scared...her newborn instinct to not trust consumed her...one day i was teaching her how to hunt and some hikers were around.. lets just say she wasn't all for my diet." I laid on my side facing Jasper. His eyes holding years of pain i was ignorant of.

" She became a nomad and found herself a new mate. They got married give or take 30 years ago" he whispered.

My heart broke for was an amazing man who deserved nothing but the best.

" And... the person who turned her ? " His eyes became dull, flat, and guarded.

" He ran off as soon as i saw him bit her...i never saw him after that."

" I'm so sorry Jasper " i said as a tear ran down my cheek. He smiled sadly and whipped it off with his index finger.

" Dont be sorry darlin' im okay now." I hugged him as tight as i could, trying to take the pain away but it was useless. That kind of pain doesn't just evaporate. The loss of a mate... it stays with you forever, im surprise Jasper hasnt -

" Jazz... Have you ever... have you ever tried to kill - "

" Everyday since she left, i could never go through with it though. Then one day im roaming forks washington and i see the most adorable little girl on this planet. When you ran your tiny hands in my hair and told me i wasnt bad... Bella it was the first time since she left that i felt... alive..whole. You did that for me. I'm living for you Bella. " I looked at Jasper shocked.

" Go to sleep darlin' its getting late." He pressed his cool lips to my forehead and i welcomed the darkness that pulled me under.

* * *

Reviews yes ?(:


	4. Chapter 4

Twilights isnt mine ( chap 4 )

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a lawn mower. I groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over my head trying to get some more sleep. Apperently my pillow wasn't a good enough shield against the evil lawn mower so i decided to get out of bed.

I glanced at the clock and it read 12:35pm. I stretched and started making my bed when i saw a note.

_I'll be out of town for a while, don't worry i'll be fine,love jasper._

I bit my lip as i placed the note atop my bedside drawer. I sat on my- now made - bed. Was last night too much for him ? Damn it i shouldn't have asked. I groaned and walked into my closet pulling out yoga pants,a tank top and some sneakers. Running always helped clear my mind when i was stressed out. I skipped down stairs grabbed a banana for breakfast as was out the door. I took my iPod shuffle I looked for the song ' Stronger' by Kanye West, clipped the pink ipod to my hip and began jogging.

_Work it, make it, do it,_  
_Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

Work it harder, make it better,  
do it faster, makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work is never over.

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now that don't kill me_  
_Can only make me stronger_  
_I need you to hurry up now_  
_'cause I can't wait much longer_  
_I know I got to be right now_  
_'cause I can't get much wronger_  
_Man I've been waitin' all night now_  
_That's how long I've been on you_

I began running faster, panting harder, and i felt sweat running down my chest. But i didn't care.

need you right now  
I need you right now

_Let's get lost tonight_  
_You could be my black Kate Moss tonight_  
_Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight_  
_And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?_  
_Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior_  
_Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore_  
_I ask 'cause I'm not sure_  
_Do anybody make real shit anymore?_  
_Bow in the presence of greatness_  
_'cause right now thou has forsaken us_  
_You should be honored by my lateness_  
_That I would even show up to this fake shit_  
_So go ahead go nuts go ape shit_  
_Especially in my pastel on my bape shit_  
_Act like you can't tell who made this_  
_New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters_

I bumped into a hard body and went crumpling onto the ground.

" Oh god im so sorry !" I stood up whipping my yoga pants.

" Its okay i wasn't watching where i was going..." I looked up to see a large guy wearing no shirt and a pair of shorts. He had sparkling blue eyes and an adorable pair of dimples.

" Im Emmett. " He reached over and shook my hand.

" Bella " I smiled and unplugged my headphones from my ipod and leg it hang off my neck.

" You just moved here ? " he asked motioning me to sit on the edge of the sidewalk i glanced around noticing their was a bunch of joggers and decided to take a much needed break and sat down next to him.

" Yeah, yesterday as a matter of fact - to the Masen mansion"

" The one with the tombstones in the back yard ? cool " I smiled at Emmet and checked my watch.

" I have to get going its getting pretty late "

" Can i have your number ? " I raised an eyebrow

" Is this how you pick up women? You bump into them, ask them where they live, then try and get their number ?" Emmett Smiled flashing his dimples.

" Actually you bumped into me... i dunno i might sue " he rolled his arms dramaticlly.

" Well i wouldnt want you to sue..." I took his phone and saved my number under jogger girl.

" Nice to meet you...Jogger girl " I smiled and walked up the trail i my way back home i notice an opening into the woods.I bit my lip contemplating weather or not i should go in.

" I'll just be a minute..." I walked through the trail surrounded by trees,bushes, rocks, and other things i could probably kill myself tripping over. After about an hour of romaing i came across an opening, curious i walked further into it and gasped when i saw the gorgeous meadow before me. The meadow was small,perfectly round,and filled with wildflowers-violet,yellow,and soft white. Somewhere nearby i could hear the trickling of a small stream.I walked closer to the center of this beautiful magical place.

I laid down, the pretty wildflowers surrounding me and closed my eyes. When i opened them it was pitch black outside. I shot up quickly my body aching. I stood up looking around me trying to find the exit to the meadow. I let out a soft whimper when i found none. I walked straight for the woods and kept going until my legs gave out under me.

" Somebody ... Help ! " I layed my head down on the floor as thunder roared above me.

" Great...just...greeeeeat." ugh i laid down and shut my eyes when i suddenly felt as though i was being picked up. My eyes snapped open and i saw a manly figure leaning over me. I yelped as he tore through the forest, dodging trees and branches.

Within seconds i was standing in front my house and the hooded figure was inhumanly still.

"What..what do you want from me ? " My voice shook as the wind swirled around me.

The hooded figure gave no answer, he simply nodded to my house and took off into the forest.

The thunder clapped over head and i squealed running inside the house. I ran up to my room and threw my clothes in the washer. After my shower i crawled into bed and was out within minutes.

* * *

Revieeew (:


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight isnt mine.(chap 5)

* * *

My alarm shrieked at 9am. I moaned and tried turning off but apparently my lack of equilibrium decided to make an appearance and push me off the bed.

" Oof" my face slammed onto the carpeted floors.

" Ow."

" Isabella why are you lying on the floor ? " Charlies deep voice echoed from my door way.

" No reason, just admiring the view of my closet from down here..." Charlie grumbled something under his breath that sounds like 'smart ass' and left. I rolled my eyes and get up opening my curtains letting the sun shine through. It was a beautiful sunny day in Chicago the weather man said it'd be about 75 degrees today. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and skipped downstairs to make myself breakfeast.

" Isabella, we have visitors coming this afternoon " Charlie began as i pulled out a bagel and strawberry flavored cream cheese.

"- my Co-worker Daniel McCartney, His wife and son. Maria will be here at 3 to clean the house and start up the grill - i expect you to wear a dress tonight. Understood ?" I made faces behind him and mimicked his posture. He turned Mhh ned around and i quickly slumped my shoulder and dropped my eyes to the bagel i was expertly coloring with the cream cheese.

"Okay sure " I poured myself a cup of water and sat on top of the granite island as Charlie fumbled with his tie. I sighed and jumped off the table as i ajusted his tie. He sighed gratefully and checked his wrist watch.

" Crap, im late." He scooped up his briefcase and his cofee shouting over his shoulder a quick reminder.

"Nice dress, don't forget ! " The slam of the front door echoed through the huge house and i sighed.

" Sure no problem, love you too dad..."

- Time Jump-

I stood in front of the mirror contemplating on weather or not to wear white wedges or flip-flops with my dark red satin polka dot sundress that came up to about mid thigh. It was tied in a perfect bow behind my neck. I groaned giving up and sliding the white flip flops on.

"Ms. Swan the steaks are on the grill "I smiled and turned toward our house maid maria. She was a woman in her mid forties but still heartbreakingly beautiful. She had gorgeous black wavy locks that came up to her waist and blue kind eyes that helped me so very much in the years after my mothers death.

" Thank i'll be down in a sec, and i told've you a million times - its Bella. " She smiled shyly and backed out of my room. My iphone chirped from my bedside drawer and i sprinted over picking up the phone without looking at the caller id.

" Jasper " i breathed onto the phone hopefully.

" Sorry to disappoint." My fathers bored voice rang from the other end. I groaned and flopped on the bed.

" Yes ? " I asked picking at my nails that i'd painted yellow.

" Is the house clean ?"

" Of course, you know Maria never slacks. "

" Good. And the grill ? " I flopped onto my stomach and stared out to my baclcony to the graveyard.

" Loaded with steaks. "

" Good, now I'm about 10 minutes away. I'm going to take a shower, change and the McCartney's should be there at around 6 " I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5

" Okay i'll send Maria home and tend the grill "

" Alright " I ended the conversation and scrolled through my contacts and clicked on ' Jaz '

The phone rang a couple times before his answering machine picked up. I hung up and bit my lip. Where's Jasper ? He'd never been gone for more than 3 days, its been 2 weeks. I typed him a quick text message like i've been doing the past 2 weeks letting him know i was okay. I swipped away the tears that had been rolling down my cheeks and headed downstairs pre paring for the BBQ.

* * *

Review ?(: 


	6. Chapter 6

Twilights not mine ( chap 6)

* * *

I stood in front of the grill as Charlie paced nervously on the patio wearing a dark blue button down and jeans.

" Geeze calm down your going to wear a hole in the ground " I snorted smearing BBQ sauce on the ribs.

"Isabella, this is the Vice President of Peoples Inc. It would be great to have him on my side for the budget cuts - " he stopped mid sentence as the doorbell rang

" Show time " i whispered to myself as i painted a fake smile on my face, following Charlie to our front door.

" Lilly, Daniel, Emmet, come on in ! " I glanced up and my brown eyes locked with an adorable, dimpled, blue eyed man holding a bowl of what looked to be potato salad.

" Emmet ? " I asked a sincere smile creeping up my face.

" Jogging girl ? " He smirked.

" Jogging girl ? " Charlie, and both Emmet's parents questioned. I blushed and bit my lip looking down.

" You see, Bella here went on a run and decided to tackle me to the ground "He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

" She didn't ? " Charlie asked horrified.

" I did not tackle you to the ground. I mearley bumped into you and I was the one who fell. Not you." I huffed and crossed my arms. He laughed and walked into the house bumping my shoulder playfully.

" Come on Bells show me where the grill is so i can help out. " I smiled and twisted around hook my arm with Emmets leaving our parents dumbstruck by the door.

- **Later that night** -

After stuffing ourselves with hamburgers,hotdogs,steak, and potato salad we decided to sit at one of the picnic tables set up in the yard where Emmet's parenst decided to grill me.

" So Isabella ..-"

" Bella " I interrupted them with a smile. Mrs. McCartney smiled.

" Bella.. your father tells us your a senior in highschool, what colleges have you applied for ? "

" Well I applied for Darthmouth,Northeastern, UCLA, Columbia, and Roosevelt." They looked shocked.

" Wow thats alot, any acceptions ? " Mr. McCartney asked snobbishly

"Um... all of them accepted me actually " I smiled shly. Emmet glanced up from his food.

" Yup.. my baby girl's a genius" Charlie slurred and threw an arm around my shoulder. I grimaced and shook his arm off.

" All 5 , wow.. thats great bells "Emmets mother smacked him upside the head.

" Mouth closed when eatting ! " she glared at him and he pouted.

" And Which school did you decided on ? " She asked sincerely curious.

" I've decided on Roosevelt, i'm majoring in child physcology." Mr. McCartney snorted.

" Physiology...not a very wise choice if you ask me." I calmly placed my fork and knife down.

" And why is that Mr. McCartney ? " Emmet was glaring at his father through his eyelashes and Mrs. McCartney glanced nervously between the both of us.

"Because its not a real career, all you do is sit in a chair and nod, give advice, and prescribe medicine that no one can afford ! " He spat at me.

" Daniel ! " gasped

"Dad that was totally unnecessary - " Mr. McCartney cut off Emmet mid sentence.

" Shut up Emmet, you have yet to go to college so you have no input in this conversation." Emmet pursed his lips and glared at his father.

"You know im too busy with the gym - " Mr. McCartney slammed his fist on the table.

" That I paid for !"

" I told you i'd paid you back dad, buisness is going great really - "

" Enough" He said his voice tight and clipped.

" Now, _Isabella,_-" He sneered my name.

" What is is about physcology that is so useful" his face was purple and the vein in his neck looked like it was about to burst.

"Well for one a child physiologist stopped me from committing suicide when i was 13 after my mothers death, in my opinion i think thats pretty damn useful." I stood up walked away into the grave yard.

* * *

Review ?(:


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight's not mine ( chap 7.)

* * *

I sighed running my hands along the tombstones and stopped in front of the one with the piano on top of it.

All i could read was ' Masen' everything else was covered in moss. I bit my lip looking around and sighed plopping down in the ground in front of it.

" Hey Masen..." I said in a small voice.

Ten seconds passed.

I groaned and placed my hands over my eyes.

" Seriously bella ? Talking to a tombstone ? You've got serious problems " I pulled my sweater closer to me as a breeze swept through the ground and raised goosebumps on my legs.

"Well its either this or go back to the BBQ.. " I scooted closer to the tombstone.

" Your probably wondering what the hell am i doing out here right ? "

No response.

" was being ass, i just had to leave before i said something that'll cost Charlie his Job. " I fiddle with the ring Jasper gave me when i was a little girl.

" Charlies my dad, " I added glancing at the moss covered rock.

"And i'm Bella. Im 17"

Still no response. The silence in the grave yard was welcoming,calming. I closed my eyes.

" Jasper...I haven't heard from him in 2 weeks, he probably got tired of me. I don't blame him..." The events from tonight were catching up with me.

"I feel so alone" I murmerd softly. The tears blurring my vision.

The wind blow roughly against me and i chocked back a sob.

" I wish you were here..." I heard a chuckle from behind me. I whirled around and saw a hooded figure.

" Who are you ?" I stuttred. The man pulled back his hood and i crawled away, my back hitting the tombstone at my desprate attempt of escape.

" Edward ? " He smirked cockily and winked at me.

" Hi there princess " I glared at him.

" Dont call me princess " i growled between clenched teeth. He ignored my statement and continued speaking.

" Your really shouldn't be out here all alone at night." He began walking towards me and i froze.

" It was you, the one who carried me home that night " I felt my chest tightening.

"Ah, you really are a smart one, Princess."

" Isabella" I growled between clenched teeth once again. He only smiled more brightly and plopped down next to me. I was rooted to my seat, too afraid to say anything.

" Aw Bella i thought we were friends "He pouted adorably, his full lips grabbing my attention.

" I'm not friends with vampires" He turned toward me his ruby eyes sparkling with knowledge.

" But you are.." I began to aruge.

" How well do you know your little friend _Jasper _" he sneered the name in disgust. He shook his head as if to clear a nasty thought.

" Anyways Jasper asked me to come here and keep an eye on you." I rolled my eyes and stood up , brushing the dirt from my pants.

" You are aware that i don't believe you right ?" He chuckled softly and my heart fluttered in my chest at the sound.

" Guarded. Very smart for a girl who interacts with vampires." He stood up sliding his shades on.

" i'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." He began walking away.

" For what? " my brow furrowed in confusion.

" For our first date silly " My eyebrows shot up.

" Kidding, your not really my type sweetheart."his eyes roamed down my figure and snorted.

" Most defenently not my type." I suddenly felt self conscious. He began walking toward the forest, i had to stop him i still had questions.

" Wait ! Why are- " He turned and smiled at me.

" I'll answer all your questions over dinner, Princess." I flinched at the mention of dinner. We both had different taste.

"Dont worry Isabella if i were gonna drink you - i would've already done so." He paused and had a look on his face i couldn't describe.

" Goodnight Isabella, i'll see you soon" He promised. The wind danced in my hair as he zipped away.

" Bells ! Where are you " I turned and saw Emmet climbing up the hill that i was standing atop. I walked down to him glancing behind me ever so often.

" Im here "


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight's not mine ( chap 8.) Jasper meets maria and turns into a nomad

* * *

I walked right past Mr. and Mrs. McCartney and headed straight for my room pulling out my iphone and typing in Jaspers Number.

"... Howdy you've reached my ..." Ugh ! I slammed the phone on my bed.

" What the fuck ! " I placed my hands over my face trying to calm myself down. Who the fuck did Edward think he was ? A timid knock pulled me out of my internal cursing of the Bronze hair god.

" ..Bells ? It's me Emmet." I rolled off the bed and opened the door.

" Yeah ? " Emmet stood there hands in his pockets, his eyes studying every detail of my face.

"Listen, about tonight - " I waved him off .

" Its okay i've come across alot of people like that " He pursed his lips - upset with my answer.

" No its not okay, what my father said tonight was completely rude and unnecessary - i'm sorry about that. My mother...she's sorry too." His dark brown eyes were pleading with me.

"Emmet really its okay, i accept your apology. " He smiled and leaped forward to envelope me in a bone crushing hug

" God Emmet you gotta stop hugging me like that - your gonna end up breaking my ribs" He chuckled and set me down.

"Hey do you want to go running tomorrow." His eyes hopefull.

" Um yeah sure i just need to be home by 7 " Edward didnt mention what time our date was, hopefully its after i get back from hanging out with Emmet.

" Great I'll call you and walked off happily." Wait a mintue.

I have a date with Edward,

And im...excited about it ? Fuck...

* * *

The next morning i was in the kitchen eating yogurt jogging in place waiting for Emmet. I glanced out the window and noticed the town was covered in a huge grey blob. It was going to rain, i could tell. Living in Forks aka rainiest place in the world gave you a bit of insight on wether it was going to rain or not. The loud knock on the door alerted me to Emmets arrival. I ran to the door and opened it.

" Bells " Emmet gave me a wide grin.

" Hey let me just grab my cell and leave a note for Charlie. " I left the door opened and skipped over to the kitchen where my jacket,cell phone and bottle of water resieded at. I ripped a post-it from the fridge and scribbled a note letting Charlie know i wouldnt be back untill around lunch time. I grabbed mt stuff, walked over to Emmet and shut the door behind me smiling brightly at him, despite my gloomy mood due to Jasper lack of communication. I mean he could've at least sent an ' I'm alright ' text.

Emmet lead me to his jeep and opened the door for me. He rounded the hood and opened the drives side door and slid in smoothly.

" Charlie ? " He asked in a curious tone. I leaned my head against the window, gazing out at the city passing by us.

" I dont really consider a man who works 112 hours a day a father " I said bitterly. We stopped at a red light a Emmets large paw like hand grabbed my tiny one.

" Hey, i'm sorry i asked." His eyes were darker, swimming with what i assumed to be pity for the little girl who had everything but is upset her daddy wont spend time with her. I yanked my hand out of his grasp.

" I dont need your pitty " I spat at him, suddenly furious at him for practicilly nothing. I expected him to yell at me, turn around, drop me off and never speak to me again. Insted, he frowned a knowing look on his face.

" It's not pitty Bella, " I looked away from his face and glanced up at the traffic light.

" Its green," I muttered.

* * *

After three non-stop miles I stopped placing my hands over my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Damn bells your fast for a little thing " Emmet croacked out trying to catch his breath. I chuckled breathlessly and gulped down my bottle of water. I threw the empty bottle aside and clutched my chest as the familar weight pressed down on my lungs. I scrambled toward my duffle bag my hands clawing at the objects in side until i found the rectangular object and brought it to my lips pumping once.

" You have astmaha ? " Emmets usual loud voice now quiet and full with pitty once again. I closed my eyes tightly zipping my duffle bag and picked it up roughly.

" Yes... and i need to go to the pahrmacey and get a refill. ASAP" Emmets eyes snapped to mine and he bolted to the car zooming up to me. I hopped in and searched through Emmets stuff looking for some type of bag.

" Thank god " I muttered pulling an old pop corn bag and begam breathing deeply into it.

" Hey are you okay ? " Emmet reached over and stroked my hair.

" I will be in a bit..." I muttered from the inside of the bag. I blacked out a second later.

* * *

Reviewww (:


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own twilight

* * *

" I cant believe i killed her " said a glum voice from somewhere in the room.

" Mr. McCartney you haven't killed she just had an asthma attack" Said an amused luxurious voice.

" Hey! Her fingers twitched ! " I felt a large an grab mines.

" Ja-Jasper " I croaked as my eyes fluttered open. Emmet's childlike smile faltered slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Gosh Bells you scared me i though you were dead ! " He exclaimed dramatically, i giggled and a man i assumed was my doctor came in and smiled brightly at me.

" I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen - " .Edward Cullen. Vampire. I looked into the eyes of Carlisle Cullen and saw pools of liquid gold gazing back at me. I sighed relieved.

"- you'll be able to go home today " I sat up at the news.

" Really ? Thanks, hey i was wondering can you refill my inhaler ? " He smiled knowingly.

" I already have the prescription written for you - just go to the nearest pharmacy and they'll refill it for free."

" Thank you" Emmet left the room so i can change out of the hospital gowns into extra clothes i had brought with me from my run with Emmet.

" Isabella ? May i call you that ? " stood at the foot of my bed with his hands in his white coat.

" Bella actually." He smiled warmely.

" Bella. I brought you some pain pills for you if you should have any kind of pains - "

" How do you do it ? " I asked cutting him off. Confusion was perfectly etched on his face.

" Im sorry i done seem to under-"

" How can you stand to be here with all the blood " He smirked at me and set his clipboard down.

" I was wondering when you were going to ask me something like this, you practically have vampire scent toppling out of your very pores. I'm guessing you have vampire mate ? " I blushed violently and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

" Umm, no - my...my best friend, he's been living with me since i was a little girl. " He took a seat on the hospital bed directly in front of me.

" And I'm guessing the friend of yours is Jasper Whitlock ? " I balled up my hands into fist.

" How do you know Jasper Whitlock ? " He put his hands up in surrender.

" Easy princess - Jasper used to be part of my family. " he replied softly.

"Then.. that means you must know Alice..." His expression darkened and he stood up.

" I have to go do some rounds, but please come join us for dinner tonight " I bit my lip.

" Um i think our preferences in food are slightly different. " I chuckled nervously.

" Dont worry we wont bite. " He winked and walked me to the door.

" So tonight ?"

" I cant sorry i have a date tonight with... never mind long story - i can be there sunday " i said hopefully.

" Sunday it is then. Esme, my wife will be so excited " After I got my inhaler refilled Emmet drove me home while making countless promises to make up for todays disastrous jog. He pulled up into my drive way and stopped the car.

" So jogging tomorrow ? " he asked his eyes hopeful.

" Tomorrow " I nodded in confirmation.

" Oh and Emmet stop beating yourself up im fine honestly" I leaned over,pecked his cheek, and got out of the car.

" I'll text you later okay ? "

" Gotcha ! " I unlocked the door and dropped my keys on the key bowl and made my way upstairs to start getting ready for my date with Edward. When i opened my bedroom door i automatically knew something was off - spending so much time at home. I slowly walked to my desk and pulled out the can of mace. My heart stopped when i was suddenly pushed up against my closet door with furious red eyes gleaming into mine.

* * *

Reeeview ?(:


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own twilight bleeeh

* * *

' Where the fuck were you ' Edward snarled pressing his forearm tightly against my neck. I gasped wildly clawing at his arm to let me down but he wouldn't budge.

' Why do you smell of Carlisle Cullen ! ' I reached for the lamp on my desk and smashed it over his head, he dropped me to my feet and I scrambled to the door. Before I reached my destination Edward whirled me around and pressed his body flush against mine and breathed heavily above my ear.

' I'm sorry that was rude ' my hands found their way to his chest and I gave him a push. He took the hint and. backed away slightly, placing his hand on the door behind me. I bent over trying to catch my breath.

'Bella ?' He asked confusion coloring his tone. I made my way to my bag and pressed the inahler to my lips and gave it two pumps.

' Bella are you alright ? ' He was right behind me now, his cold hand running up and down my back in comfort. I shivered.

' Get the fuck out of my house ' I said forcefully my hand rubbing my sore throat.

'Bella I - '

' I said get the fuck out ! '

' Why do you smell like Carlisle Cullen ? ' He asked desperately.

' I had an astmah attack and he was my doctor now get the fuck out ! ' My voice cracked at the end. Tears hazing my vision.

' Bella I'm so - '

' Our date is so fucking off ' I stormed past him and went straight to my bathroom.

' I expect you to be out by the time I get out. ' I was answered with silence. I slammed the door and pressed my back to it.

" Jasper " I whispered to myself. " Where the _fuck_ are you? "

**Later that night.**

I was lying on my bed in my pajamas with my wet hair clipped up flipping through Jasper and I's photo album. My eyes scanned the picture of Jasper and I all dressed up. It was taken by Angela when jasper cam to pick me and her date Ben up. I was wearing a dark blue silk dress that pooled at my feet. My brown hair was curled and swept to the side. Jasper was wearing a black tux with a dark blue pocket hanky tucked in perfectly. His strong arm was wrapped around my waist and he was laughing at the camera at something ben had said. I, on the other hand had my left hand splayed on his chest and my right on his back, my brown eyes were gazing up at him in adoration. Jasper have been an empath but he never figured out that i've been in love with him since i was 14 when he -

".." I was pulled out of my musings by a knock on my balcony door. I reached of the can of mace in my draw beside my bed and stood walking carefully to the door. When i opened the door I dropped my hand with the can of mace.

Edward Cullen stood in front of me with a box of pizza, a bag with what i assume was candy and a tortured expression on his face.

" I come barring gifts " He said with a weak chuckle. I stood there for a moment, my eyes studying his face.

" Alright, come in "

* * *

Reviewww ?(:


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own twilight bleeeh

* * *

" Oh and this was at the lake 4 years ago. Shaun Owen tried to feel me up by the campfire and Jasper ' Tripped with the s'mores, it landed in his hair - Shaun cried for a week " Edward's cold marble body was shaking with laughter beside mine. We sat sided by side on my bed taring at the photo of a 15 year old me in white shorts and a blue bikini top laughing at a retrating form - Shaun .

" You love him - Jasper " The smile faded from my face.

" It dosent matter, he dosent feel the same way."

"I dont know that, Jasper's a real pussy, maybe he's afraid of being rejected by a sexy woman like you " he tapped my nose and i smiled up at him sadly.

"Or he just dosent like me. He's and empath he knows my feelings for him yet he dose nothing." Edward's burgandy red eyes seared through mine and I had to break eye contact with a shiver which had nothing to do with the fact that humans are part of his diet.

" Jasper Whitlock is not worthy of you " he gripped my chin and turned my face to look up at him.

" And you are ? " I asked with a raised eyebrow. He paused for a moment, his eyes studyign my face.

" No. But i do deserve you. " he leaned down, slowly as if not to scare me and he pressed his cool marble lips against me softly gauging my reaction. My right hand reached up to cup his neck and i pulled him closer to me pressing my lips harder to his and he wasted no time grabbing my thighs and plopping me on his lap, leaning back into the bed. When breathing became a necessity he pulled his lips away from mine planting kisses along my jaw, his rough hands running up and down my sides reachign for the ends of my tank top. I pulled away abrubtley.

" Too fast " i whispered looking at his face. He nodded, leaning up and he cupped my face with his plams and pressed his lips to mine in a brief but sweet kiss.

" Let me take you out to dinner " I nodded smiling, my eyes now shut.

" Sunday night ? "

" I can't dinner with the Cullens " his hands dropped from my face and just like that the electricity that was cackling in the air dissapated and i was left sitting on Edward's lap and unreadable expression on his face.

" Tuesday " his voice was low, rough now.

" Okay, Tuesday... " he eyed me carefully.

" I know the Cullens, i use to be part of their clan - dont interupt - they're going to smell me on you and warn you about me, i have no dobut about this, but please if they try to tell you why i'm no longer part of their clan decline them - i want you to hear the story from me, not some stranger. "

" Edward... we've met a total of 4 times, i _dont know you." _he closed his eyes tightly as if trying to calm himself.

" I'd like you to know me " he said finally gazing up at me his eyes holding an emotion close to remorse.

" And I will... Tuesday. " I got up off of his lap and open the balcony door. " I'll stop the Cullens for explaing whatever it is you did if they offer, you're right you should be the one to tell me. " He smiled and was in front of me in a flash.

" Tuesday ? "

" Tuesday " I confirmed with a smile. He leaned down to kiss me and i backed away

" No more kisses for you, i'm a classy girl " he snorted

" Yeah you making out with me on your bed was very classy " i blushed at his teasing tone.

" I'll see you Tuesday Edward. " He chuckled and was gone in an instant. I sighed happily and shut the balcony doors. I made my way to my bed yawning glancing at the purple clock on my bed stand, it read 3:23am. Out of habbit i scoop up my iPhone and checked my texts for any messages from Jasper - and just like always there's none. I sighed fustrated and rubbed my temples.

" Fuck it " I mumbled turning of my lamp beside my bed and sliding under the covers.

* * *

The Next day i decided to stay home and have a girl day for myself. Sometimes you just need to pamper yourself y'know?

I woke up around 12:30 and went downstairs to make myself an omlett and some bacon, Charlie left a note on the fridge about going out to L.A for the weekend, i crumpled the note and dumped it in the trash. After breakfeast i headed upstairs checked my phone and saw i had oen missed call from Emmet, i rediled his number and walked into the bathroom sheding my clothes along the way.

"BELLA - TROOOOOON " I snorted.

" Oh my lord, bella tron ? Really ? " He chuckled on the other side of the line and i rumgeded through my cabnet looking for my shampoo and conditiner.

" I felt it was apropriate for tonight " I raised my eyebrows setting all my products on the floor of the tub.

" Tonight ? "

" Yes tonight, movie night/ i'm sorry i almoosted killed you "

" Emmet it was - " he cut me off.

" Dont wanna hear it, So Transformers marathon tonight ? I'll get pizza " he said in a sing song voice.

"...finnnnnne " He welped in victory and i could practiclly see him fist pumping.

" Emmet i'm about to hop in the shower and do some girly stuff so i'll see you tonight ? "

" Tonight " he confirmed. I hung up and got in the shower. Three hours later my hair was falling down my back in big shiny curls, my bangs clipped to the side and all my nails painted blood red. The door bell rang and i bolted down the stairs and flung it open with a smile on my face which instantly fadded.

" Edward ? " He smiled, his red yes gleaming and walked passed me into my living room which had pillows, blankets, popcorn,candy, etc.

" Bella I'm hurt - your having a slumber party and didnt invite me " He pouted his full bottom lippoking up. I rolled my eyes placing my hands on my hips.

" It'd be a litte akward havung a friend over with you and your big red eyes blinking at them. " He shruged and pulled out a case of contacts dabbing them into his eyes. Moments later the bright red was replaced by a deep green color.

" Isn't the venom going to burn through them ? " he pursed his lips impressed with my knowlege.

" Not really, i spent some of my early years with the Volturi - they've created venom contacts with diffrent colors if we chose to blend in with the humans " He sat back on the couch plopping his feet on the table. I shivered at the mention of the Volturi.

" Ah so you've heard of them ? " Edward asked his eyes imploring mine.

" Yes, and the stories I've heard - not so nice. " I plopped down on the couh next to him " He leaned in loser to me his nose inches from my neck.

" Fressia.." He murmured lowly.

" Excuse me ? " i pulled my hair to conceal my neck, trying - in vain - to prevent Edward from getting any ideas.

" Your hair looks sexy curled. " He said aburptley. He blinked as if he couldnt believe the words comming out of his mouth. Before I could answer the doorbell rang and I stood up quickly to go and answer it. I opened the wooden door and There stood Emmet - Black tank top and basketball shorts carrying Three boxes of pizza.

" Hey Emmet " I heard a crash come from the living room and winced.

" Who's that ? " He asked curiously.

" That's just the um... - "

" Sorry " his voice drifted from behind me and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

" I slipped on your bra in the living room - " He leaned in close planting a kiss on my jaw before standing up noticing our guest.

" And you are ? "

* * *

That Edward !

Sorry for the long wait - reviews ?


End file.
